1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glass filled copolyether-polyester resin compositions and more particularly relates to thermoplastic resin compositions containing a copolyether-polyester resin and a glass fiber reinforcing agent treated with a sizing agent comprising an epoxy functional cyanurate or isocyanurate.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber reinforced copolyether-ester compositions are known, see Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,997, which discloses fiber-reinforced polyethylene terephthalate molding compositions containing (A) about 20% to about 80% by weight of polyethylene terephthalate; (B) about 5% to about 50% by weight of a reinforcing fiber such as glass fiber; and (C) about 6% to about 60% by weight of a copolyether ester.
While fiber reinforced copolyether-polyester compositions exhibit useful characteristics, it is desirable to improve the tensile and flexural strength of such compositions for some applications.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide glass fiber reinforced copolyether-polyester compositions exhibiting enhanced levels of tensile strength and flexural strength.